Survivor ORG 29: Koh Tang
| returnees = JerryMac20 (35) EliteChris35 (32) GrabALifeVest (30) Mikehutsom84 (35) Whitneyahn (30) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 28: Seychelles | nextseason = Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands }}Survivor: Koh Tang, also stylized as Survivor: Koh Tang- Abduction Island, is the twenty-ninth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. The season is known for its amazing pacing, and diverse cast. Despite a few bumps along the road, the season turned out to be in the top tier of Koror ORG seasons, due to its twists, idol plays, and the first "open forum" Final Tribal Council causing lots of drama. The season was announced on February 5th, 2017. Applications were opened a little over a month later, on March 10th, 2017. *'Abduction Island '- Returning from Survivor ORG 3: Brazil, after tribal, the person with the second most amount of votes will be send to Abduction Island. There, the tribe that won the previous immunity challenge will have the option to "abduct" the person on Abduction Island. This person will then become a full fledged member of the abducting tribe. In case of a tie for second most amount of votes, nobody will go to Abduction Island. *'Book Smarts vs. Street Smarts-' For the first time on Koror ORG, the starting tribes were divided by their thought process in life. The red tribe consisted of players who leaned towards using street smarts to solve a problem, while the purple tribe consisted of players who leaned towards using book smarts to solve a problem. *'Secret Advantages-' Another new twist this season will place secret advantages at random challenge sites. A set score would be determined prior to the challenge, and kept unknown to the contestants. The contestant that scored closest to the set point value will receive the advantage in private. Advantages will be good until the Final 5 tribal council. Secret advantages will also be up for bid at the auction. **'Double Vote'- At the Day 10 and Day 31 challenges, a "secret advantage" was placed in the challenge site. It was revealed that this item would give its holder the right to vote twice at one Tribal Council. It was usable up until the Final 5. **'Vote Steal'- At the challenge on Day 16, another "secret advantage" was placed in the challenge site. It was revealed that this item would give its holder the right to steal one person's vote at Tribal Council, and cast a vote in their place instead. It was usable up until the Final 5. **'Cursed Vote-' This item, available at the auction, allowed the holder to cast a vote at the tribal council following their boot from the jury bench. This item was good until the Final 4 tribal council. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'Reformatted Final Tribal Council '- Instead of having each jury member speak one by one, an open forum was held to ensure a more insightful rapport between the jury and finalists. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *Kristen was voted out by her tribe at the challenge site, to allow her to focus on real life. Because of this, she did not cast a vote. **Adam was not up for abuction, and waited on Abduction Island during the tribe swap. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Jenna" **'Episode 2-' "Phoenix" **'Episode 3-' "Chris" **'Episode 4-' "Keaton" **'Episode 5-' "Sofia" **'Episode 6-' "Jerry" **'Episode 7-' "Christian" **'Episode 8-' "Koror" **'Episode 9-' "Phoenix" **'Episode 10-' "Dwayne" **'Episode 11-' "Jerry" **'Episode 12-' "Chris" **'Episode 13-' "Koror" **'Episode 14-' "Phoenix" **'Episode 15-' "Christian" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Edward Category:Seasons with 20 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: Koh Tang Category:Seasons with Abduction Island Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with Secret Advantages Category:Seasons with Book Smarts vs. Street Smarts Category:Asian Seasons